Give Unto Me Your Poison
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: "Why? Is it possible that you can still love the monster who attempted to rule Midgard, who did not hesitate to kill you and Thor? What you love is but a dream now," Loki's gaze darkened. A feminine voice interrupted the silence. "Then it is a good dream." Loki's head turned and stared into her sincere gaze, shocked. Loki/OC one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Thor 2: The Dark World, or the Avengers. Marvel does. I do however own my OC: Alfhildr. **

**Theme Songs: Give Unto Me/Made of Stone by Evanescence, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri **

She was taken from her home when she was but a babe by King Bor of Asgard.

_Bor turned as one of his fellow officers addressed him. "Agni, what news have you?" _

_The general hesitated before he held out a tattered bundle. "We found this among the wreckage." _

_Bor's brow furrowed as he accepted the package, even more so as he heard a soft cry. He gently unraveled the torn blanket to find a babe of purest white. One of the enemy. _

_Bor's first instinct was to kill it. She was a Dark Elf. He had no business sparing her life. _

_But the black eyes that stared into his were not devoid of emotion. They seemed to be pleeing with him for help. The baby's cries increased in volume as if knowing his intention and Bor felt his heart soften. _

_But, she was an innocent, he thought. I would be no better than the Accursed One if I killed her. _

_"Where was she found?" he asked after a long silence. _

_Once more, the general hesitated. "In whatever remained of their ruler's citadel."_

_A part of Bor wasn't surprised. Malekith sacrificed his entire army so he could escape. He may have sacrificed those in his household, as well. _

_It was then that Bor observed the gold lettering that lay on the garment. A garment that only those of the royal family would wear. Alfhildr, it read in the Dark Speech, daughter of High Lord Malekith. _

_It was then that Bor made his decision. "She is now under my care," he ordered. "Now, let us return and care for our wounded and dead." _

Over time, Bor and his queen grew to love the Dark Elf princess. Unlike her father, she proved to be soft-hearted and never once showed dishonor towards the royal family. Her heritage was of no consequence to her when she was told the story of her coming to Asgard. Bor saved her from death while her father left her to her fate. She swore that her loyalty was with them.

She could often be seen taking regular walks outside the palace at night. Her beloved night. Though she was hated by so many because of her heritage, she was respected and had an education and status that only being favored by the royal family could give her.

When she was older, she became the Asgardian embassador to the remnants of the Dark Elves that had survived the attack on Svartalfheim and many of them appreciated her influence. She aided in rebuilding her home and brought back the prosperity her kind used to revel in.

All seemed well until Bor and his queen died and Bor's son, Odin, ascended the throne. Ever since the day he was born, she didn't trust him but it was not her place to disobey no matter how difficult he made her life. Her heart was not that of a murderer.

Though, the part of her she tried to control often wished it was.

_Alfhildr bit her bottom lip painfully as she stood before the new king of Asgard. Odin. The spoiled boy who looked down on her ever since the day he was born. She winced when she dwelt on it. He even dared to call his own father a fool for trusting one of her kind. _

_Her kind, she thought bitterly. As if the Dark Elves were monsters. Not all her people followed Malekith's madness, could they not see that?_

_"Alfhildr," he began. "You know that I am king." _

_She tried to still her racing heart. "Yes, my liege."_

_"Your loyalty is to me now."_

_"Indeed it is and will evermore be until you are succeeded," she bowed her head. _

_"And so it will evermore be," Odin repeated smugly before Alfhildr felt his eyes drill holes into her. "In the best interest of Asgard, I do believe further actions should be taken to ensure that you do not turn on us. In compliance to my father's wishes, you shall remain here but I shall see to it that you are not given the... temptation to overstep your place. You understand, it is for the best." _

_Alfhildr lowered her head further, not wanting to give Odin the satisfaction of seeing her weep. Bitter tears streamed out of her eyes as she tried to strengthen her voice. "Anything the king commands." _

All negotiations with the Dark Elves were ended and Alfhildr never saw her people again. Her name too was changed to make her appear more "Asgardian."

Dagmar, maid of the day. What an ill-conceived jest.

She loathed her stay in Asgard then. She hated how she was trapped in garishly lit stone halls when she desperately wished to be free in the night she adored. She hated how those close to the royal family shot her suspicious looks and always waggled their tongues dissaprovingly whenever she would come within their sight. And she hated how she was powerless to leave.

But she supposed it could have been worse. She admitted as she grew in her accursed solitude, one boy sought to change that.

Loki, brother to Thor, prince of Asgard.

_Alfhildr sighed in a melancholic wistfulness as she stared into her beloved night. The beloved night she could no longer be free in. And even the most beautiful sights can lose their charm when seen behind prison bars. _

_I offered them no cause for alarm and now look at what I am left with... Nothing, she thought as she sighed again. _

_"Why so solemn?" a mischievous voice interrupted her thoughts. _

_Alfhildr was thrown out of her thoughts with a start and she turned to be met with one of the princes. Loki. _

_A prince? Alone? In the library at this hour?_

_Oh blast it all, she had been discovered. Odin will have her head for this. _

_"F-Forgive me, my lord, I was just leaving-" she stammered. She righted herself before stumbling, which sent the scrolls rolling onto the floor. _

_She rushed out an apology and bent over to pick them up. Just as she did so, a cool hand brushed against hers. Warmth spread to her cheeks but Loki did not seem to notice. Instead, the boy read the title of the scroll before smirking. _

_"Ormr. A serpent-like trickster that was defeated by the first Dark Elven Lord," Loki observed before his green eyes stared into hers. "How interesting." _

_Alfhildr shyly averted her gaze. "It is comforting... at times, to read the legends of my people." _

_"At this hour?" _

_"Have you not heard the stories?" Alfhildr asked wryly. "Dark Elves never sleep. They come out at night and suck the blood of Asgardian children." She stopped herself short, fearing she had said too much. "Forgive me, that was improper. I should not speak to a prince of Asgard so-" _

_That was before she heard a warm chuckle envelope the chamber. "Improper? I am simply pleased to meet a young woman who has wit. Tell me, why haven't we met before?" _

_Alfhildr sighed as an all too familiar sorrow threatened to overtake her again. "If I may speak freely, my prince? And please do not let your father know that you conversed with me."_

_Loki's brow furrowed. "Of course." He had heard the tales, surely. Of a Dark Elven woman that lived in the palace but it had been so many years since anyone had seen her, the tales had become mere legend. _

_Until that night. _

_Truth be told, Loki was curious about the mysterious woman and thrilled as if he had discovered some untold secret. And heaven knew he loved knowledge. And yet, another part of him couldn't help but wonder... _

_What else was Odin hiding from him?_

_Alfhildr hesitantly began, "After your grandfather's death, Odin thought it best that I remain unseen. Something about my turning against him one day. And he forbade me to speak to his sons." Another wry smile pulled at her lips. "He thinks I will kill you and Thor if given the chance." _

_Loki smirked. "Will you?" _

_"No," Alfhildr averted her gaze. "It is not in my heart to murder, even after Odin has wronged me. I would be no better than my own father if I did so." _

_"Malekith," Loki stated. When Alfhildr's eyes widened questioningly, he shrugged. "I am not deaf. The servants talk of you. You've become somewhat of a legend." He smirked again. "My brother thinks he can slay you as if you were a mere bilgesnipe." _

_Alfhildr scoffed, nearly snarling as her fangs were bared. Oh, yes she had observed from her solitude Loki's prideful, boasting brother. "That arrogant fool? He may be a prince but I learned many things under King Bor. I would like to see him test his skill against mine." She stopped short again, cursing herself for her outbursts. Had these past centuries affected her that greatly? "Forgive me."_

_This time Loki outright laughed. She was nothing like the tales proclaimed. Kind, yes. But full of wit and finally, someone who didn't worship the ground his brother walked on. _

_"Oh yes, I'll have to keep you." He grinned. "You are free to speak how you will in my presence." Another smirk graced his featured as he held a single finger to our lips. "It will be our little secret." _

_Alfhildr hesitantly smiled. "I offer you my thanks... It's been rather lonely for me ever since King Bor's death." _

_Loki offered her a smile in return. "So, tell me, am I allowed to know the mysterious Dark Elf maiden's name?" _

_Alfhildr sighed. "It is Dagmar now." _

_Dagmar, maid of the day, Loki's brow furrowed. No, that couldn't be right. And judging by her solemn expression, it wasn't. Another one of his father's commands? Certainly it must have been. "Your birth name, preferably," he replied. She gave him a disbelieving look to which he simply smiled. "Just between us."_

_She paused before smiling. "Alfhildr." _

_Much better, he thought. "There, was that so hard? And my name is-"_

_"Loki," they both said simultaneously. It was Loki's turn to look disbelieving. _

_"I know more than most people think, even in my solitude."_

_"Well, I see my reputation proceeds me," Loki smirked and bowed. "Now, since I'm not due back in my chambers until dawn, what say you to broadening your horizons? There's more to this library than just old legends, you know." _

_Alfhildr grinned in wonder as Loki materialized a bundle of flowers out of mid-air. "You know magic?" _

_"It's not as widely spread as the art of battle but it can be useful. Shall I teach you?" _

_Alfhildr shyly smiled as Loki offered her the bouquet of shimmering black blossoms. "Yes... I'd love to learn this art."_

Loki was so unlike his brother in every way. His form was thin and lithe and his mind was sharp. He would rather spend his days in the library perusing various books or learning magic with his mother, Frigga, than training with his brother. And, he too scorned Odin's command. She knew the first moment they met that she had found a kindred spirit.

Yes, they were indeed companions. The first time she ever left the confines of the palace since Bor's death was when he placed a charm on them both. They ran through the night, laughing and talking and playing innocent pranks on their fellow Asgardians. Words could not even describe her happiness. They were together many years after that whilst Frigga faithfully guarded their secret. His sharp wit often matched hers and she found that he understood her situation far more than anyone else could even fathom.

And... he did not openly scorn her appearance like so many others after her old supporters' deaths. Her stark white hair and skin. Her naturally sharpened teeth and nails. And her black eyes that gave anyone chills that dared to look into them.

When Loki first saw her, he smiled. He actually smiled.

Alfhildr knew then that perhaps, just perhaps, she could cope with her current situation.

That is, until Thor was crowned king. Alfhildr saw the disappointment and anguish across her friend's face that night when they met and it nearly tore her apart.

Odin chose that arrogant fool instead of Loki? The one who clearly had more wisdom and maturity? Alfhildr could not fathom it.

The events that followed however, deepened her despair.

_Alfhildr immediately noticed the change in her friend's demeanor when he met at their secret place that night. His eyes had grown cold and his body was tense with anger and confusion. She ran to comfort him. _

_"Loki, what ails you?" she frowned. Loki's body tensed further under her soft touch and he offered no answer. Alfhildr's worried expression deepened. "Loki, please. You can tell me." _

_After a long pause, Loki asked coldly, "Do you not know?"_

_Alfhildr's concerned expression only grew with his question. "I... I do not understand."_

_"I know more than most think, even in my solitude. Were those your exact words?" Alfhildr drew back, frightened, as Loki's voice grew in volume. "Then, tell me, how is it that you never knew that I was a Jotun? A son of Laufey? A monster that parents tell their children about at night?"_

_She fought to process his words. "Loki, perhaps you are mistaken-"_

_"Do not talk to me of mistakes!" Alfhildr flinched as if struck. "You know, it all makes sense now why that boorish oaf was crowned the next king. Odin couldn't stand to have a frost giant sit on the throne of Asgard!" His previous words still stung the air like an unseen fire when he whispered brokenly, "I... was nothing more than a pawn."_

_Alfhildr hesitated before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know I realize how you feel," she softly began. "Your heritage does not control you unless you allow it. Please, your family loves you..." I love you, she silently added, not having the heart to voice her feelings. "You simply need to prove Odin wrong. I am sure no one will take your heritage into account-"_

_Loki's expression suddenly hardened again as he thrust her hand away. "You know nothing! I will no more be king than you will be free! Are you not happy? A fellow monster can rot away in here with you." _

_Once the words escaped Loki's mouth, he knew he had gone too far. His gaze softened, if only slightly, as tears welled in Alfhildr's eyes. She looked genuinely wounded but her cold facade soon overcame that expression in a last ditch effort to appear strong. _

_Fellow _**_monster_**_? Is that how he truly saw her?_

_"Alfhildr," Loki whispered and attempted to approach her. She swiftly turned away, wanting none of it. _

_"If you are so bent on having a throne, then take it in whatever way you deem best. This monster is content to spent the rest of her days alone," a stray tear escaped her eye. "As she should have been before a prince's poisonous silver tongue infected her already weary heart."_

_A long silence followed before a whisper echoed across the library. "Then, do not expect to see me here again... Your wish is my command."_

_When she sensed that he had left the room, that is when Alfhildr crumbled to the ground in a sobbing heap. _

_Oh, Loki, she thought with despair. What have you become?_

He made true to his word. She was forced to watch as his heart darkened and he nearly killed his own brother in the process. Odin had fallen into a deep sleep and so she took the opportunity to do something. She aided Sif and the Warriors Three, having thrust aside the shackles of the isolation Odin had forced her to endure for the first time in centuries, and destroyed the metal assassin Loki had sent after his own brother.

Though Thor was saved, her love wasn't. And his darkness was so deep that even she could not reach him.

_Alfhildr looked on in horror as brother fought against brother for the fate of Asgard and Jotunheim. She couldn't believe it and yet she knew her eyes spoke the truth. Loki, after bringing the Jotuns and killing his own father in a show of loyalty, planned to kill all of his kind by destroying Jotunheim. Tears filled her eyes as she looked on. Thor began to destroy the Bifrost to prevent Loki from carrying out his plan. _

_Oh, how she cursed the day when she turned him away and coldly encouraged him to pursue the throne. _

_"Please, Loki!" she begged once more. "It's not too late! Forsake this madness. I beg of you!" _

_And once more, her cries were unheeded. Thor and Loki continued to battle until, on the edge of the destroyed Bifrost, she saw Loki fall. _

_Time began to slow. The next thing she knew she was at Thor's side, desperately clinging to the staff on which Loki hung. _

_Green eyes met black and Alfhildr could practically feel his pain and anguish as her own in just that one gaze. _

_"Loki-"_

_"Goodbye," he whispered as he released the one thing preventing him from falling into the vast vacuum of space below. _

_"No! Loki!" Alfhildr screamed and moved to follow but was held back by Thor. She bucked and kicked but it only caused him to tighten his grip. "Loki! Unhand me! I must go to him-!"_

_"Alfhildr! Alfhildr!" She was forced to face the prince; she saw tears welling in his own eyes. "There... There is nothing more we can do."_

_She collapsed in his hold, weeping bitterly in both her native speech and Asgardian. _

_But she refused to accept it. She knew Loki and his wiles. He was alive... _

_He had to be alive._

Because of her act of courage and Thor's adamant defense on her behalf, she was free once more. But she would have happily given away her newfound freedom in order to see Loki again.

Alfhildr's heart ached for him. She too knew how it felt to be a pawn, though Bor was far more charitable than Odin. Her Loki had been fed a lie his entire life and now his wounds had festered into outright insanity. She could hardly bear it.

A man marked by trickery, mischief, and lies being laid waste by a lie. Alfhildr would have laughed if she still had the ability to.

The prince was presumed dead by his family but Alfhildr desperately held onto the hope that he was alive. Not even her beloved night could comfort her as she desperately prayed that he would return to her.

Her answer finally came when the Tesseract was discovered by the Midgardians and her love with it.

Alfhildr was frightened of what he had become. He was not the quiet, mischievous boy she had grown to love. He turned into something dark, and not the kind that she adored. He planned to exterminate all humans that would have opposed him and reign over Midgard, desperately wishing to prove to Odin that he was a worthy king.

_Alfhildr looked on, exasperated as the Avengers fought amongst themselves. _

_"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction!" Bruce Banner protested. Bruce Banner, the man that guards great strength and power. _

_All of them intrigued her. The captain of America, the man out of his own time. A gentleman, she supposed, and the voice of reason. Tony Stark, who was always so quick to offer a response with his wit and who commanded a mighty suit of iron. Natasha Romanoff, known as the Black Widow. An assassin that Alfhildr had yet to trust. And Nick Fury, the leader of this organization called SHIELD. The one who dared to use an Asgardian relic for means of war. It made her sick, but she was not about to add fuel onto the fire that had already started. She would give him her adamant opinion later, make no mistake. _

_"You speak of control, yet you cause chaos!" Thor replied. _

_"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... We're a time bomb," Bruce added grimly. _

_"You need to step away," Fury said as he moved to calm the scientist down. _

_"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked. _

_It seemed to be Steve Rogers' breaking point. "You know damn well why! Back off!" _

_"I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony glared back, defiant. _

_Alfhildr could take no more. "Please, all of you must see reason. I know Loki far better than any of you. He is manipulating you so that you will destroy yourselves!" But her voice could not be heard over the fray. _

_More arguing could be heard amongst the group before a comment from Bruce silenced them all. "The cell was just in case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried!" Alfhildr's eyes filled with sympathy as he continued. "I got low. I wanted to end it and so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out." Bruce sighed before his expression hardened again. "So I moved on and focused on helping other people. I was doing just fine until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"_

_Alfhildr heard Fury cock his gun as Bruce tightly clutched Loki's scepter in his hand. "Bruce," Alfhildr held out a hand with a pleading gaze. "Please. Release the scepter."_

_It seemed he was unaware of his actions. Confusion and shock was written across his features as he gazed at the scepter before he threw it down on the table. Hearing a beeping sound from one of his monitors, he began to walk towards it. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all."_

_"Have you located the Tesseract?" Thor asked. _

_His question was ignored as Tony spoke up. "I can get there faster."_

_"Look," Steve exhaled frustratedly. "All of us-"_

_"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Alfhildr forcefully said. "No human is match for it." _

_Tony disregarded her words. He moved to exit the laboratory before Steve stopped him. "You're not going alone!" _

_"You gonna stop me?"_

_Steve's wrathful gaze turned on the young billionaire. "Put on the suit and let's find out."_

_Tony clenched his fists. "I'm not afraid to hit an old man."_

_"Put on the suit," Steve goaded. _

_Alfhildr exhaled and was about to intervene before another beeping sound met her sensitive ears. But it was not that of any of the computers. She opened her mouth, about to alert the others, before the explosion occurred. _

_Alfhildr gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She flew backwards and hit a metal wall painfully. She slumped downwards but was blinded by the whirlwind of fire and debris. She shielded her eyes and when it finally stopped, she painfully turned her head to observe the room. Everyone was gone except for Natasha and Bruce, both of whom she could see at the bottom of some chamber. _

_She tried to get up but clutched her head painfully. Still, she knew she could not allow the pain to stop her now. She slowly walked over to the hole in the floor and peered through. _

_She observed Bruce huddling in a corner, his breathing labored, as Natasha attempted to console him. Still, it did not seem to work. His body began to contort painfully as his normally tan skin turned green. His clothes began to rip as he grew. _

_"Natasha!" _

_Natasha shooed her away. "Go! Stop Loki! I'll be fine." _

_Natasha ran away as the Hulk began to pursue her. Alfhildr's chest began to heave out of fear as she ran towards Loki's holding cell, ignoring whatever pain she felt. She had to end this madness. She had to. _

_She arrived just as Thor stood in front of a magical projection. Her eyes widened. No. He meant to trap his brother. She ran towards him in order to prevent him from doing so but it was too late. Both Thor and Alfhildr leapt into the cell as the projection vanished. _

_A familiar mischievous voice met her ears. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" She weakly lifted her head and observed Loki, clad in full battle armor, circling their prison. "A shame though that that trick worked on you, my dear. I thought you were more clever than that." _

_"Loki," Alfhildr whispered brokenly. _

_No recognition or remorse flashed across his features as he observed her state. He instead circled back to the control panel, his hand poised over the release mechanism. "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" _

_"Loki, whatever vendetta you have, you have against me. Leave her be! Have you no honor?" Thor yelled. _

_His hand faltered. "Honor? Was it honor when you stole what was rightfully mine? Was it honor when your shadow constantly haunted my path and you offered me no respite?" _

_"Loki," Alfhildr began, "I understand you are hurt but please, do not do this. Do what you want with me. Kill me if it will satisfy you. But let your brother live." _

_His gaze darkened. "He's not my brother!" he yelled. "And I will rule this world! And no one, not even you, can stop me." _

_Alfhildr's teary gaze met his hesitantly. "Long ago, you had my love... I am sorry it wasn't enough." _

_Suddenly, a new voice entered the room. "Move away, please." Thor and Alfhildr watched in shock as Agent Phil Coulson approached with a gun-like weapon. Loki raised his hands and obeyed. _

_Coulson began to advance on him. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" _

_Alfhildr screamed as yet another magical projection evaporated. The real Loki appeared behind the agent as one of his daggers pierced his heart. _

_"No!" Thor yelled in anguish. _

_Loki's gaze was cold as the man was thrust off of his weapon. "You're right," Alfhildr heard him say. "It wasn't enough." _

_"Loki-" _

_The mechanism was released and the prison began its descent to the Earth below. Alfhildr screamed as she was thrown backwards against Thor. They desperately tried to find a way out as they tumbled through the sky. _

_Thor suddenly had an idea. "Hang onto me," he yelled as he grabbed her waist. With a mighty swing of Mjolnir, the wall was shattered. _

_The landing was rough. Once they had both skidded to a stop, Alfhildr weakly righted herself, trying to maintain some form of dignity as she brushed all the soil off of her armor. _

_"Thank you, Thor," she said softly. "For saving my life."_

_Oh, the irony of it all. She thought Loki was the better of the two of them and here Thor was, the man who was previously so arrogant and selfish, saving her life. The world truly was a cruel place. _

_"Think nothing of it," Thor smiled slightly before sighing. "What did I ever do to him, Alfhildr, to deserve such a reaction?"_

_Alfhildr too sighed. "He is hurt and confused, Thor. While I do not condone his actions by any means, I... I still stubbornly hold onto the Loki I once knew. He has lived a lie and has never once felt that he was good enough for your or your father's approval. He is experiencing the type of madness that only grief brings. But, I pray that he comes to his senses soon." She rapidly blinked away any stray tears. "Because I cannot bear this anymore." _

_She tilted her head upwards when a strong hand was placed on her shoulder. "I am his brother and I love him just as you do. We will keep fighting and make sure that this world is safe. Then... we shall deal with him." _

_Alfhildr silently nodded as her voice became cold. "And I will make sure that no more are forced to fall because of his desire for vengeance." _

_They soon began to make their way towards civilization but still, the past events plagued her mind. _

_Her love was gone. _

She aided the Avengers in ending it.

The months following were the most painful she had ever experienced. Frigga was the only force that convinced Odin to keep the prince alive. He was sentenced to spend the rest of his days in the Asgardian prison.

Alfhildr visited him in the prison without fail but he had become so cold, so distant. There were days when all that came out of his mouth was poison that she patiently endured and other days where he refused to even look at her. Yet there were still some when it seemed like he had returned back into the man she had fallen in love with. She vowed to persevere just as his mother did and refused to leave him alone in his pain again.

But, just when Alfhildr had begun to accept all that had occurred, storm clouds darkened her horizon. Thor's love, Jane Foster, was brought to Asgard because an all too familiar relic flowed through her veins. The Ether. The one force that could plunge her world and all others into eternal night.

While the option seemed appealing, Alfhildr knew that it would cause more harm than good. Her visits to Loki faltered as she labored over Jane, trying to rid her of the Ether that was slowly draining her of her life force.

Her labors were ended when Malekith the Accursed attacked the royal palace.

Alfhildr saw her father for the first time that day. She half-expected him to greet her with open arms, as foolish as it sounded. She expected him to stop this madness and leave Asgard be. But what was she met with?

A knife to the abdomen as she watched her queen fall.

_Alfhildr's heart pounded as she stood beside her queen and the magical projection she had made of Jane. Who knew what madness Malekith could bring upon her people. Did he not realize how foolish his actions were? Odin would exterminate all her people because of the actions of a few! _

_She jumped as the door was thrown open. Her eyes widened as black eyes bored holes into her. Malekith, her father, had come for his prize. _

_"Stand aside," he growled. "And perhaps you will regain the honor that you threw away when you aided those who decimated our kind." _

_Alfhildr gathered her strength as she drew herself up. "Honor?" she whispered before her voice grew in volume. "Honor? You dare to talk to me of honor? When you left me to die?" Her gaze softened. "If you ever loved me or our people, stop this. You will only condemn the innocent to die with your actions." _

_"Then... Then you leave me no choice." Malekith drew his sword. "I'll ask you only once. Bring me what is mine and I shall leave peacefully." _

_"I take orders from no one, foul creature," Frigga spat before she too drew her weapons. _

_Jane watched helplessly as the queen of Asgard and the Dark Elven princess fought against the Accursed one. And all for her. Malekith would have fallen if it weren't for a berserker that had thrust her queen aside. _

_Frigga clawed at his hands as she gasped for air. Alfhildr's own sword faltered against her father's neck. "Frigga!" _

_"Do not fret about me. Kill him while you still can!" _

_"Kill me," Malekith's dark voice hissed. "And she dies." _

_It did not take much time for Alfhildr to choose. She dropped her sword shakily. "Please, leave her be."_

_Alfhildr's heart raced as her father glowered down at her. She could practically see the malice in his heart. A few moments passed before he bared his teeth. "You are no daughter of mine." _

_The projection of Jane screamed as one of Malekith's knives pierced her abdomen. Alfhildr slowly fell to her knees, clutching the wound as her vision blurred. She weakly pulled out the blade before she slumped to the ground. All her strength had left her as her blood formed a puddle around her._

_She observed as Malekith approached the projection of Jane before he turned, enraged, as it evaporated. _

_"Witch!" he yelled at the queen. "Where is she?" _

_Alfhildr saw no fear in Frigga's gaze as she stared defiantly at the Dark Elven Lord. "I'll never tell." _

_Malekith's eyes narrowed. "I believe you." Tears streamed out of Alfhildr's eyes and she weakly cried out as a weapon pierced her queen, but this one was through her heart. _

_More blood pooled onto the marble floor as the queen was dropped. _

_"No, Frigga," she cried. "No!" _

_She observed through blurry eyes as Thor, in a fit of rage, pursued Malekith and his berserker general but to no avail. They had already fled in their ship. _

_Odin, meanwhile, fell beside his queen, anguish wracking his features. "Frigga," he whispered brokenly before his gaze hardened and he turned to her. "You!" His whisper soon turned to yelling as he drew his sword. "You beast! You did this!" _

_Alfhildr clutched her wound and weakly scooted backwards, frightened. "My king, I didn't-... I would never-" _

_"Silence! You will pay for this day, wench!" Odin yelled and moved to strike her before a strong hand stopped him. _

_Thor. _

_"Father, Father, calm yourself. Dagmar-" he soothed, taking care not to mention her birth name in compliance with his father's commands. "-is wounded. She was trying to protect my mother, not harm her. I know that she would never commit such an action. Not after all these years of faithful service to you. And not after she saved my life and those of my friends on Midgard many times over." _

_Still, Odin would not be consoled. He brushed his son's hand away and pointed to her dangerously. "So, this is how I am repaid? You dare to turn my son against me?!" _

_"My liege-" _

_"Silence!" Alfhildr flinched. "I know this was your doing. All of it was. You plot with Loki against me with your witchcraft and now you murder my queen with the help of your own father." Odin panted as he leaned against his staff, his old body not being able to deal with such a strain. Thor moved to support him but once more, he pushed him away as he straightened himself. _

_"In accordance with my father's wishes, I cannot kill you but I will make sure that your deceitful kind pays for this treachery!" Odin turned on his heel. "Guards, escort her to the healers and call an immediate war council. Svartalfheim will pay this day!" _

_After his father had left, Thor knelt beside her. "Alfhildr, do not despair. I know this was Malekith's doing and Malekith's alone." _

_She slowly nodded before coughing, more blood spilling onto her pale lips. Thor moved to take her in his arms but she shook her head. "Please, go to Sif and the others," she whispered urgently. "Save Jane and my people. I can be no more help." _

_"But, Alfhildr-" _

_"The guards will take me to the healers. Now, go. Before your father stops you."_

_Later, when her wounds had been treated and she lay upon a soul forge, she felt a familiar presence enter the empty room. Even through the darkness, she could tell who it was. _

_"Loki," she whispered. "How courteous of you to use your magic to visit me." _

_"I had to do something. That great oaf's lectures are rather grating," Loki smirked. _

_Despite herself, Alfhildr smiled. It was if nothing had ever occurred between them. "You and Thor are on your way to Svartalfheim?" _

_Loki's mischievous gaze faltered. "Yes," he turned his head away from her. "To avenge my mother."_

_"I know no sentiment I can offer you is enough," Alfhildr softly said. "But if you need me, you know I will never leave your side... even after all that has happened." _

_"Why? Is it possible that you can still love the monster who attempted to rule Midgard, who did not hesitate to kill you and Thor?" Loki's gaze darkened. "What you love is but a dream now." _

_"Then it is a good dream," Loki's head turned and stared into her sincere gaze, shocked. "One in which I am content to bask in until the day I die. I hated what you have done yet I could not steal my heart back from you, Silver Tongue. Do you think me foolish? That I still love and pity the prince that I met so many years ago?" _

_"Yes, I do." _

_"Then I am content to be foolish," Alfhildr's weary eyes began to close. "Loki, if you have ever cared for me, promise me that you will protect my people. Please make sure that Odin does not destroy them and that the Ether is laid to ruin. Promise me this. If I cannot have your love, at least... grant me this and I shall be content." _

_A long silence followed and all that Alfhildr could hear was Loki's labored breathing. He seemed to be fighting back tears. _

_At last, he broke the silence. "You have my word," he said before he attempted to joke, "Though even I wouldn't trust it." _

_Another weak smile pulled on her lips. "That is all I can ask. My life... is meaningless compared to that of my people. If I should die from my wounds or if Odin should kill me, just know that-" _

_"No," Loki interrupted forcefully. "You won't die." Alfhildr forced her eyes to open and her heart ached as she saw Loki's distraught state. The prince met her gaze before he sighed and turned away. "I lost my mother without a single goodbye, one of the few who dared support me in my miserable existence. I will not lose you, as well." _

_Alfhildr strained to lift her hand and a cool one immediately held onto it. "Do not worry about me. Help Thor. Show me that the Loki I once knew is still alive." Her grip tightened on him. "But if you dare betray him or cause more harm, then I swear, I shall haunt you and give truth to every false legend about my kind." _

_"I'm afraid you will have to wait in an ever-growing line," Loki replied with a slight chuckle. _

_As Alfhildr's eyes closed once more, she heard a single whisper echo through the chamber before the spell lost its power. "I regret saying that your love was never enough."_

Oh, how she worried. Despite everything that occurred, she still held the man that she loved in her heart. But his quest had indeed succeeded. Malekith was destroyed by Thor and the Ether was no more. And, much to her shock, Odin died because of "grief."

Another one of Loki's tricks.

In her heart, Alfhildr felt sorrow. She wished many things upon the so-called Allfather but death was not one of them. But another part of her that was selfish rejoiced. Thor had gone back to Midgard to be with Jane and Odin would never have the chance to enact the plans he had meticulously made against her people.

They were safe.

And Loki had finally received the throne he had always wanted.

She sighed deeply but this time, it was one of contentment. For the first time in forever it seemed like, no worries plagued her mind. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine what life was like when she was young. She could almost hear Bor's booming laughter and how his fierce gaze would soften whenever she was near. And she could almost feel the queen's gentle touch as she came to her for counsel as if they were friends.

Why, she could almost-

"May I join you?" a familiar voice met her ears.

A slight smile pulled on her lips. Well, speak of the devil. "You are the king now. You need not ask my permission." A companionable silence passed between them before Alfhildr asked, "Does it please you?"

"Well, you've always looked ravishing to me, no matter what you wear, dearest Alfhildr," Loki smirked and replied playfully.

Alfhildr lightly laughed before her expression softened. "No, I... I was referring to the throne. Do you feel content now that you have it?"

Loki's gaze faltered. "No." Alfhildr turned to meet his gaze. "You should know by now that I never wanted it. All I ever wanted was... approval. To not have to live in a shadow. To not feel powerless and inferior." He bitterly smiled. "But what could I have expected? I am not from this realm. They were right to treat me in such a way."

Alfhildr's subtly frowned before placing a gentle hand on Loki's shoulder. "Your mother loved you." Loki's eyes filled with tears at the mention of his deceased mother. "You had her approval and you have always had mine. And your brother loves you. While he often had an odd way of showing it and he still is a boorish oaf-" Loki involuntarily chuckled. "You are held highly in his eyes, even now."

"I often wonder who has the silver tongue between us, my dear."

"I speak only the truth," Alfhildr smiled before sighing. "And for the first time since Bor's death, I can truthfully say I am content." Her smile returned slowly as she glanced at him. "Do you think me wicked?"

"Odin... would have destroyed your people if left unchecked. I did it for you."

"Your methods were extremely unorthodox... but you have my thanks. As terrible as that sounds. I have spent many a wear night fretting over my people, especially after my power was stripped from me." Alfhildr's dark expression brightened, if only slightly. "I should visit them soon."

"I am sure they will appreciate it," Loki nodded.

"Then your opinion towards my kind has changed?"

Loki took on a pained expression. "You know I never meant to hurt you. You are no more a monster than-"

"Than you are?" Alfhildr caressed his face softly. "I do not hide who I am. Why do you?"

"Alfhildr, don't-"

"Try me," Alfhildr whispered. "My gaze is always filled with love towards you, no matter your appearance."

Loki averted his gaze before sighing and releasing any control he had over the long-lasting spell that disguised him from the rest of Asgard. His pale skin turned into a rich shade of blue which held delicate runes and his eyes became the color of freshly spilled blood. His gaze searched hers, as if he was afraid that she would be repulsed.

She smiled. "Have I ever told you how dashing you appear in blue?"

"No," his smirk returned. "But, I could always do to hear it." His gaze slowly softened. "Tell me, why does Alfhildr hold so much patience towards me? Why has she tried so hard to rescue me from my corruption?"

"All I do, I do out of love," Alfhildr immediately replied.

"The love that is more than enough for me. More than a throne," Alfhildr's heart began to race as Loki closed the distance between them. "More than power. More than the past." His lips were mere centimeters from hers. "And far more than I can fathom. Tell me, is my love enough for you to forgive me of my wrongs?"

"Are you going to kiss me, Loki Laufeyson?" Alfhildr whispered. "Or are you going to tease me further?"

White teeth were flashed in a grin. "Oh, but teasing is so much fun."

"So, is this." She matched his grin before her lips brushed against his. She could feel his pounding heart as their embrace deepened underneath the starlight.

They eventually pulled away as happy tears filled Alfhildr's eyes. Her love had finally returned to her. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"I find it intriguing that your fire can be seen around me only. Do I bring out the worst in you?"

"All the worst and best and everything in between."

"I would expect nothing less from you, my queen," Loki smirked.

Alfhildr laughed. "Loki, this has to be the most unorthodox proposal I've ever heard of."

"I've never been one for following rules. You know that." Loki's smirk widened as he used his magic to steal some water from the fountain behind them. Just as it was about to enter the back of her bodice, he utilized his Jotun heritage by freezing it.

Alfhildr's eyes widened and she screeched in surprise, writhing as she tried to dislodge the ice.

"How unfortunate," Loki chuckled before grinning somewhat evilly, "Shall I untie that for you?"

"Oh, do be quiet, Trickster," Alfhildr playfully glared. It was just like the games they would play when he was younger. "Was that a declaration of war?"

"Perhaps it was," Loki used more magic, causing a giant bubble of water to hover over his hand. "Now, tell me, does the winner receive a yes to that proposal we were discussing?"

"That is if you win," she replied impishly, she too utilizing what little magic Loki taught her to control the water out of the fountain.

"That's something you should have learned by now, my dear. I always win."

Curse him, he was right. The both of them were soaking wet as they lay laughing in a heap.

After their laughter had ceased, Alfhildr began, "Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"I do suppose my answer is a yes," Alfhildr grinned.

"I am glad to hear it," Loki matched her expression before he softened. He wrapped an arm around her. "Now, come. I'd hate to have you catch your death of cold."

"I will no more die of the cold than you will. Have you not heard the stories? Dark Elves are immortal and feel no pain," she replied in jest.

Loki let loose another laugh. "Now, I realize how much I've missed your wit." He helped her right herself as he re-cloaked himself in his disguise. "But, come. What will people think of us, playing in the palace fountain? And you, a lady without an escort. It's rather improper."

"I've never been one for propriety. You know that." A secret look suddenly passed between them. "Is the cook still afraid of spiders?"

"He is," Loki replied with glee.

"Shall we then?" Alfhildr grinned as she ran towards the palace kitchen, her wet dress trailing across the recently polished marble.

"Your wish is my command," Loki laughed as he pursued her.

**A/N: And here is my gift to all you lovely readers out there. Truth be told, my affections for Loki have been growing and growing and so I figured what the hay? I'll make a one-shot with him and dang, it turned out better than I thought it would xD Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me just how much. **

**"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away" 1 Corinthians 13: 4-8**

**May God bless you and your day, my friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
